The beginning of a new heart,SasuSaku
by princesspeach010
Summary: Sakura always wanted to be in the front,having everyone depend on her for a change,but no. She always depended on Kakashi,Naruto.But once she went to the front,she found out a heartbreaking secret,which changed her life,and someone elses...
1. When the world grew dark

**Ok,I'm just going to write,or type,another story. Hope you like it,and I'll work on the other ones later. So remember,I DNON and enjoy the story.**

Running upside down, seeing him below,against my own teacher.

I can't keep doing this anymore,not prepared for anything.

All I do is cry,and depend on them.

I don't stand in the frontline,all I do is watch,not saying a single word.

I dug into my pocket,taking out the kunai filled with a poison sample by Sasori that Shizune gave to me.

I jumped down,running to Sasuke,with Kakashi-sensei in shock.

But who knows of what...

Who knows if it is of my strength or that I'm not doing the right thing,again,or that I'm right,and I never stood in the frontline.

But seeing Sasuke got me thinking,of the time,he left me.

_(Whoosh)_

_(gasp)_

_Sakura...Thank you..._

I decided to aim for the back,right on the Uchiha crest.

When I suddenly stopped.

I couldn't do it,I wasn't prepared for this,tears streamed off my cheeks.

I still have a deep heart for Sasuke,even after all those things he done to the Leaf.

I couldn't kill him.

Then Sasuke noticed me,and turned around.

He grabbed my neck,and lifted me.

"What were you doing?"

I couldn't speak,with his hand grasping my throat.

"ANSWER ME!"

I felt like crying again,and I did.

"Stop with your little baby tears,an-!"

Suddenly,Naruto punched Sasuke away,and got me away from his grasp.

"N-N-Narut-t-to..."

Naruto placed me on the ground,and stood up.

"Sakura,what happened!"

But I didn't answer,and looked for Kakashi-sensei.

"Nothing Naruto,but wheres Kakashi-sensei!"

"He went after Madara!"

Naruto lent me his hand,and I got up,with him supporting.

"Sakura,rest,let me do everything,you done enough!"

I looked down,still thinking of my stupidity.

When Naruto was just gonna go after Sasuke,I grabbed his hand.

Naruto turned around,confused.

"Naruto...there is no point for me to rest,I don't deserve this reward and kindness from you or Kakashi-sensei!"

Naruto looked at me,concerned.

"What do you mean,Sakura? You worked very hard t-!"

"I didn't do anything! T-to deserve this!"

I screamed out of my lungs,tears welling in my eyes.

Then,I let go of Naruto's hand and went after Sasuke.

Naruto screamed before me,and his scream was only heard by the hidden,as I ignored the scream.

Then,I heard splashing of water from behind,knowing it was Naruto,who else?

"Sakura!"

He repeated that word as we both ran.

Sasuke was getting near.

I got my hands ready,I was going to punch him better than I ever did in my life.

"Pawapanchi-justu o bakuhatsu(exploding power punch jutsu)!"

Sasuke squinted,and dug into his pocket.

When I jumped into the air,and clenched my fists.

"SAKURA!"

An explosion happened,and I knew I punched somebody,but who?

I couldn't see with all that smoke,and coughed.

I fell to my knees,coughing and gasping.

My arms hurted,not much though,but my legs hurted,too.

Then,I heard steps from a distance,but didn't stay awake enough to see the person.

I fell to the floor,my eyes shut.

...

When I woke up,I woke up in someone's arms.

I thought it was Naruto,since he's so caring.

"N-Naruto?"

The person stayed silent,and put me on a bed.

I tried to get up,when I was tied up.

"What!"

My hands were tied to my legs,so I couldn't use my hands or feet,this person was clever.

I decided to scream,scream for Naruto,and I wasn't going to blame for not being in the frontline if I was like this.

"NAR-!"

The mystery person put tape on my mouth,and lied next to me.

I began moving and sgwiggleing around the person,thinking he would get annoyed and speak up.

The person stayed silent still,and got me closer to him.

I felt uneasy,not knowing this person because of the dark,and he does inappropiate stuff with me.

He took the tape off,and got me really close.

I then was going to scream,when he kissed me,right on the lips.

While we were kissing,the sun went up,shining light into the room.

I was able to see the person,and I gasped.

It was Sasuke.

**THATS THE ENDY END! Ok,I'm sure it was obvious it was Sasuke kissing Sakura,but I wonder,does she like Naruto,because this is supposed to be a SasuSaku story hello! Well see ya next time in the next chapter!**


	2. Secret revealed

**Hello,SasuSaku to you like it so is the second ,DNON and enjoy it.(I'm sure you know who's telling the story by now!)**

My eyes got wide open.

This is what I always wanted,what I always thought would never happen.

But it happened,right now,in a heartbreaking time.

Sasuke pushed me away,looking into my teary eyes.

I felt like crying,remembering us as team 7...he always stayed silent.

Was it because...of this?

Sasuke sat up,turning his back on me,like he always did in the past.

"Sasuke-"

"Don't start an argument,it's the morning."

He untied me,and helped me up,not looking at me once.

"Sasuke-!"

"I just sa-!"

"I don't want to start an argument..."

Sasuke turned his head,looked at me in confusion.

"Then what did you want to say?"

I looked down.

"Why did you...did you...bring me here..."

I glanced at him,he was biting his lip.

"I don't want to say it with words,find out yourself."

He suddenly stood up,turned his head away.

Step by step,he walked to the door.

"You could sleep in,I'll call you when its breakfast."

I looked at him,wondering why is he being so nice now?

Before he could take another step,I blurted out of my mouth.

"When are you gonna take me back?**WHY** did you bring me here?"

Sasuke was just gonna open his mouth.

I knew he was going to say_ i don't wanna tell you._

"AND WHY DON'T YOU WANNA TELL ME **ANYTHING?**WHY DO YOU STAY SILENT?"

Tears streamed off my cheeks,I couldn't take it anymore.

Sasuke instead of answering,he...

"WHY DO YOU WANT ME TO ANSWER!"

I gasped,I just didn't expect that.

Sasuke turned to me,his eyes filled with rage.

"COULD YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE,STOP WITH YOUR ANNOYING QUESTIONS!"

I stayed silent...I didn't want to stay here.

Sasuke sighed in annoyance,and turned away.

He went out of the room,and slammed the door.

I wiped my tears away,and got my cape.

Thank god I didn't need to change,because all he did is throw me in his room.

So tidy though,it just reminded me of Naruto's room.

I thought his room would feel like he's casting the sharingan on the person entering.

Since it was just 7:00am,maybe I could explore a little.

And if he thinks he's gonna come in here to beat me up,

Shannaro! _I'll_ beat that jerk up.

I began exploring,skimming through books,looking at pictures.

When I saw a book,a very interesting book.

Sasuke's diary.

I read the first page,revenge.

Same for the following 20 pages.

But then,it started getting interesting.

As I flipped the pages,I couldn't imagine that Sasuke would write this.

Then,I gleamed,my eyes twinkled,I was in ease of shock.

Those words,was never imagined to be said,by the hateful and dark Sasuke Uchiha.

_Knowing her since I was a little boy,she got me a weird had beautiful long hair,wonderfuly gleaming eyes,she shocked me.I longed to be with her,just to...I can't say knowing I'm away from the village,from her.I just feel like...theres only one way._

That just made my heart skip a beat.

Sasuke, the Sasuke Uchiha,actually likes me.

I feel like I should just jump for joy.

But Sasuke...is the enemy of me.

I can't like him,I can't date him,Naruto will think I'm a disgrace.

No,not only Naruto,everyone,from every single village would.

But I like Sasuke,it was always my dream to be with him,for us to be together.

I felt like crying again,but then I looked up.

The door was open,Sasuke was looking at me,angry.

I gulped,what would he do to me?

Sasuke ran towards me,I screamed,when...

**Thats the second you liked ya next Sasuke scare you? I think he would.**


	3. The moment after the coma

**Sasuke's running to Sakura,mad or worried or ,he looked angry,Sakura must of thought he'd choke her guess you'd figure out. Watch it and DNON and enjoy.**

Sasuke pulled me in,and I closed my eyes.

"UGGH!" I exclaimed.

I wondered,what was he doing,it just scared me...

He looked angry all right,as angry as me when I punch Naruto to the air.

Yep,real angry.

I opened my eyes,not right away,bit by bit,I was just too worried to see the results right away.

When I saw what Sasuke was doing,Sasuke's arms were wrapping around me.

I was not choking,I was not injured,I was astonished.

Sasuke was...

He just was...

It shocked me,I thought,Sasuke Uchiha.

Who was so depressed in the past,filled with rage in the morning.

He would just knock me out,cold,wouldn't he if I just read his diary.

It's his privacy,isn't it?

He hasn't told me the whole story of Itachi,how he destroyed his family.

But when he killed Itachi,he got mad at us,for no parent reason.

For god's sake,I thought he would punch and kick me till I cough out blood.

But no,maybe he saw what page I was reading,maybe he was embarrassed of what he wrote.

I know I cried a lot today,but my eyes weren't even puffy.

My tears was wetting Sasuke's collar,but he didn't care.

He was not smiling,and began talking.

"Sakura...I'm sorry..."

My eyes were wide and I felt too shocked and sad,that I was actually enemies with him.

I stood silent,and wind from the window began flowing in the bedroom.

Suddenly,I felt someone hit my head.

I gasped,and my eyes shut,and shut as I fell onto Sasuke's shoulders.

I said this as I fell onto his shoulders.

"S-S-S-Sasuke,w-why?"

I thudded with a bump onto Sasuke's shoulders.

As a tear fell onto my cheek.

...

Then I woke up in another unfamiliar place.

It wasn't in the leaf,I knew I was still in the Taka hideout.

I turned myself around,and squinted up.

Everything was still blurry,I saw a man with gray hair and black cloak.

Then another person with red hair and black cloak.

I heard some words from them,but not much.

"Why are you-...-her?"

"Be-...-stu!"

He noticed me awake,and rolled his eyes.

"Now she's awake,now we just need to find Sasuke!"

The girl sighed,and took off her glasses.

"Karin,aren't your eyes blurry without those?"

Karin,I guess that's her name,looked at the man coldly.

"What's with you worrying? I could see without those,I just can't see chakra without those!"

The man shrugged,and looked at me again.

"Hey,why so quiet?The less you stop moping around,the faster we could start searching!"

Once Karin finished healing me,I jumped up and punched him in the face.

The man flew and hit his head onto the wall.

"Serves him right,(looking at me) and by the way my name is Karin Uzumaki."

I looked at Karin,shocked a little,she's in the clan of Naruto.

The man,rubbing his head,said his name.

"(grunt) I thought you'd be nicer,but my name's Suigetsu Hozuki!"

I grinned,and clenched my fists and brought it up.

"I'm not those types who whould fidget all day,I'd beat the hell outta anybody in a sec if they annoy or bother me!"

Suigetsu grunted,and Karin suddenly got close to me.

She whispered to my ears,in strain and worry and hope.

"_Please,whatever you do,even if he __**does**__ like you,try your best to get his attention towards me and do NOT steal him from ME!"_

I,with sadness and dismay, grew silent as she got farther from me,grew silent.

Suigetsu looked confused,and shrugged.

He dug into his pocket,taking out a crinkled piece of paper.

He put it on the table,and me and Karin gathered around him.

Suigetsu pointed at a certain spot.

"Sasuke said he was going on a walk around here,and hasn't came back for 8 hours!"

I gasped,grabbed his arm,and screamed out of my lungs.

"I'VE BEEN KNOCKED OUT FOR 8 HOURS?!"

Suigetsu shaked his arm from within my grasp.

"That doesn't matter,what does matter is that we find him,b-!"

Suddenly,an explosion came from outside.

Suigetsu,me,and Karin ran out of the hideout.

And there he was,the person who I thought I'd never see again.

Who I've thought would think of me as a disgrace,if I told him I liked Sasuke.

Who I been with since the beginning of my life.

Who never left my side,who always done the right thing,who always protected me from anything or anybody.

Naruto...

My eyes welled up with tears,he was filled with rage and shock.

All I said was his name,but you would've noticed my shock and worry.

"N-N-N-Naruto?"

The tears came out,from my green eyes,flushing like a river down my cheeks.

Like rain droplets,dropped onto the hard solid ground.

Naruto screamed from high above,on top of Gamabunta.

"SAKURA-CHAN! RUN,AS FAST AS YOU CAN,I'LL TAKE YOU BACK!"

Suigetsu and Karin were in shock and worry as well.

"No fair"-he whispered to me-"We just wanted you to help us find Sasuke,could you just tell him that,after we find Sasuke,we'll take you back,no harm!(shook his head)"

I looked at him,then at Karin,who had her eyes on Naruto,like she knew him.

I knew what I was going to say to Naruto,a whole speech about the quest.

I stepped forward,opened my mouth to say the whole boring speech,when..

Karin,in tears,with a shattered broken heart,blurted.

"NARUTO-SAN,WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I THOUGHT YOU NEVER WANTED TO SEE MY UGLY FACE AGAIN,HUH?!"

Naruto gasped in shock,and looked at Karin like he knew her longer then me.

"K-KARIN,W-WHEN HAVE I-?"

Naruto leaped off Gamabunta, and stood on the floor.

"Just give me Sakura back,Tsunade's worried hell about her,and I can't have her away from...the leaf,from me..."

I was still crying,and screamed out.

"I JUST CAN'T NARUTO,I CAN'T COME BACK TO THE LEAF-!"

Naruto then suddenly stepped back,and I stopped screaming whatever I had in my mind.

"Y-you want t-to stay? But w-w-w-w-why?"

Naruto was in great dismay,and his eyes began to shut.

BAM,with a thud,he was on the floor,his eyes shut,not moving,no,not a single bit.

I screamed out of my lungs,sure that everybody in the world would hear me now.

"**NARUTO-KUN!"**

Karin and Suigetsu looked at eachother.

"Karin,no matter what,let's take him in! And tell him."

Karin turned her head away,shaking.

"But after all he did to me,I just can't!"

Suigetsu held her hand,and pouted.

"You come,Sakura's gonna heal him,you could just sit and take it easy,k?"

Karin stood silent,and looked at everyone,and then looked down.

I blurted out of my mouth from up front,my back on them while I stared at Naruto.

"No choice,no decision,we **HAVE **to bring him in!"

Suigetsu bit his lip,and looked at Karin,who,was shedding a single tear.

**Well,that's 'll happen to Naruto? Where's Sasuke gone? Find out next time! See ya later!**


	4. A misunderstanding

_**"If you think I'm horrible, you're horrible yourself... and if you never liked me, this marriage was for the bad... If you distrust me, you can stop the path yourself, because I'm doing this for not my sake, but my parents. By the time you think over, we'll have unwanted kids. By the time you want to break up, our parents would be dead... by the time you throw the ring off the window, we'll be grandparents. But there can be a twist in fate, and by the time **__**I**__** realize that fate, **__**you'll **__**be gone..."**__**A quote I made up(**__**If you don't believe me, search this whole quote up and realize this was a waste of time!)**_** Ok, So, hope you enjoy! ( This is from a guy's POV,and he is saying this to a girl he was forced to marry too ,but later on, he found out his feelings for her) DNON, do not own Naruto!**

* * *

Suigetsu and Karin brought Naruto in, as I followed.

They threw Naruto in on the bed, he was really heavy as I could see.

I plopped on the bed, and looked Naruto in the eye, he was making me cry.

I just wanted Sasuke-kun to be found, but I used the wrong words, didn't I?

I put my hand on his cheek, and one hand on between his chest and stomach.

A green glow came out, and I began healing, there were a lot of bruises.

Karin was on the bench, with Suigetsu at her side, and I glanced at them, then turned back.

"Karin..."

"WHY? Why did HE have to come?!"

I heard them while I looked at Naruto.

Naruto looked so innocent, what could he do?

Maybe Karin was little that time...maybe 4 or 7...

"What did he even do?"

I turned at them, with a concerned but annoyed face.

Karin looked down...

* * *

_FLASHBACK! IT'S GONNA BE LONG! SORRY FOR ALL THE FILTERS BUT ITS PART OF THE STORY!_

_**BOLD+Italics: Talking**_

_Italics: thinking_

_Italics+underline: narrator_

_Karin was sneaking in the village, eyeing for that boy who saved her._

_It's great to get out of the hidden eddys village once in a while._

_She went in, as everyone looked at her._

_"Thank god I took off my headband, or else it would've been worse than this..."_

_Karin went house to house, not catching the cute boy but seeing a familiar boy looking around._

_He eyed Karin and went towards her._

_**"Hey! Have you seen a girl with pink girl anywhere?"**_

_**"N-no... um, for some reason you look oddly familiar...**_

_**"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! You seem familiar to me as well...oh yeah,KARIN!**_

_Karin blinked,then she saw the little kid who she played with outside the village._

_She left after the battle in her village, and her mother's death._

_**"N-Naruto?! You're a genin, I thought you'd still be an academy student!"**_

_**"HEY! How could I be a student! They're really stupid nowadays!"**_

_Karin giggled, thinking he was still the same guy she met..._

_**"So,you want a tour of the village(**__lean__**) I know you took the headband so they think you're from the leaf..."**_

_Karin nodded, she grabbed Naruto's hand...and off they went._

_They went first to the gates to start with, then the ramen shop, then all the other shops..._

_Karin and Naruto completely lost track of time, and by the time they reached the training grounds, it was already 5. _

_**"Wow, so late already, Karin! Want to check the training grounds!"**_

_**"SURE!"**_

_Naruto and Karin walked in, as Sasuke and Sakura were training._

_The two didn't seem to notice Naruto was with a girl, until they heard Naruto say..._

_**"Want to train?!"**_

_**"Umm, I don't know ...I don't know how leaf ninjas train..."**_

_**"I'll teach you, come on!"**_

_Naruto and Karin went towards the target logs, and Naruto handed Karin a kunai._

_**"Do you have one of these?"**_

_**"N-no! I forgot it back home!"**_

_Naruto grinned,and he said he'll teach Karin as he demonstrated himself._

_Sasuke dropped his kunai and went towards Sakura._

_**"What's going on here...?"**_

_**"I haven't the faintest idea!"**_

_The two teammates watched dumbfounded as Naruto and Karin trained._

_Then Sasuke got confused._

_"Wait,don't I know her..."_

_Sasuke squinted at Karin and figured out why she looked so familiar._

_She was the girl he saved from some giant bear, during the chunin exams._

_Sasuke started to walk towards them, and Sakura followed._

_**"Hey,Naruto, what're doing with a GIRL! I mean, even Sasuke got surprised!"**_

_**"Hey, can't I get surprised once in my life?"**_

_Naruto looked at them confused._

_**"What're talking about? We're family. I'm uzumaki, she's uzumaki!"**_

_Sasuke and Sakura looked at eachother with shocked faces, then looked at Naruto._

_**"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! BUT YOU DON'T HAVE ANY FAMILY HERE!"**_

_Naruto suddenly looked at them, with a mad face, while Karin trained...she was getting the hang of throwing the kunai instead of just stabbing with it.._

_**"Why don't you guys think I don't have any family! You really just assume it don't you?!"**_

_Sasuke got mad._

_**"Well, I really don't have any family left, and in your pov, why care if people think you don't have family? I mean, you don't live wi-!"**_

_**"But if I had no family, I would be just like you! The Uchiha always lived in the leaf,while my family lived in the hidden eddy village! Or else I'd be avenging just like you!"**_

_**"G-guys! Calm d-!"**_

_**"I'm avenging because the person who killed my family was my own BROTHER! I mean, BROTHER!"**_

_**"WELL, THE ONE WHO KILLED MY MOM AND DAD, WAS THE UCHIHA!"**_

_Sasuke stepped back, in disbelief._

_**"You're just say-!"**_

_**"NO! IT'S TRUE! THE OLD MAN SAID SO! THAT'S WHY I HAVE BEEN HOLDING A HIDDEN GRUDGE AGAINST YOU!"**_

_Karin was too far, to hear them ,they weren't yelling,but Naruto grew loud..._

_**"By the way, Naruto-san..."**_

_**"I NEVER EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR UGLY FACE AGAIN,YOU B****! I **_**HATED**_**YOU, THERE WAS NO POINT OF BEING YOUR FRIEND EVER, BUT I HAD TO ,I JUST HAD TO!"**_

_Sasuke tried to hold back his tears, and did as he ran off. _

_Sakura looked back at Naruto ,but he was gone...so she ran after Sasuke._

_**"The hell..."**_

_Karin was in a corner...panting with tears in her eyes._

_**"Where did that come from, Naruto-san..."**_

_Karin, afterwards,ran out of the village, and she completely forgot about meeting Sasuke, and she never remembered him, until he started to work for orochimaru..._

* * *

_**End of flashback...**_

Karin finished in one gulp...and I suddenly remembered that time.

But Naruto was saying all that to Sasuke,and after that, I went to Sasuke.

Then, I asked Sasuke if that was true...and he said, he never knew.

Sasuke had tears in his eyes, as he turned to me,and I gasped.

The next day, we didn't find Naruto at the training grounds happy, but quiet.

He trained alone, with a frown on his face, and he had ramen in his hands.

When I called out his name, he turned to me...

He acted normal with me, but when Sasuke came along, he completely ignored him.

Sasuke said if he could join along, but Naruto kept on talking to me about Kakashi- sensei.

I turned to Sasuke, and he looked at me...

He took my hand, as I blushed.

He told me to go with him, but I disagreed, and we should try one more time,but I..

I didn't get to finish the sentence.

He dragged me along, then suddenly, someone else grabbed my other hand.

It was Naruto.

He took me behind him, and confronted Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at him.

"You finally noticed me, haven't you.?"

"YOU won't be taking Sakura anywhere..."

Sasuke suddenly got angry, and reached for me...

I just stood there, worried,as Naruto pushed them to a tree.

"NARU-!"

I never saw how they became back to friends again, as someone put their hand over my mouth...

And knocked me out...

I only heard the faint sound of...

"SAKURA!"

* * *

**D-D-D-D-DONE! This story was mostly of the past,and next time, it'll end,I mean the flashback. So Karin thought Naruto was screaming at her, but he was screaming at him...**  
**at Sasuke... :P... see you next time!**

* * *

_" It's been a looooong day, without you, my friend- and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again. We've come a long way, from where we began, oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again, WHEN I SEE YOU AGAIN...~ See you again by Wiz Khalifa, a song._


	5. Mark in my bonded heart

**"Been a few years... I've been crying, when I haven't seeeeeeeen you for centuries. By year and year, I just feel happy to see you again..." Ok, don't mind what I just sang-type, whatever. Here, for final, not last chapter, but I'm just saying that. Please enjoy.. and do not own naruto, I mean I do not own Naruto and you don't either unless suddenly Kishomoto and his staff comes reading this! Ok enjoy!**

* * *

( We are continuing with the flashback, so please do not mind, as Naruto fans hate fillers)

I woke up, steathily, in a room that seemed so boiling hot.. I felt heavy, with a deep silence in the room... I didn't know if anyone would hear me, breathing heavily, as I lie down on the stone- hard bed. What happened? Last sight, I saw Naruto and Sasuke standing there, screaming my name... Who knocked me out? I didn't know... but this place was nowhere familiar, I never been here before... Even if I wanted to cry, the tears didn't want to come, my eyes didn't want to well up, my body wouldn't listen. Where was everybody? Why did I get kidnapped, and how? I don't know, for the millionth time, and thinking that, got me anxious...

The door slammed open, but there was no one there..., and a gust of wind went through the door, as it lifted my hair up. I heard a beep, and a monitor was right next to me... but yet, I didn't feel sick, nor feel as if I was in pain.. I was completely normal.. and I knew this wasn't a hospital..

Was it someone who just took care of me because they knocked me out? And did that person knock me out because he or she didn't want me to see the terrible sight of Naruto and Sasuke's fight? Yes or no, I wasn't in any pain, and want to get out of here. And if that person did all this for that reason, why wouldn't they say who they are? Nothing is making sense in the moment, but I got up and looked around me.

The walls were gray, and the room seemed old and peeling off. There was a desk, a steel white desk that had a clock, a container with pens and pencils, and papers on it. I was covered in a white blanket, though still wearing my clothes. The floor had tiles, white tiles outlined in black, and the door was a dark brown with a window, and on the top, it had the number 1H. Outside was black, with a light of dawn, it was morning. There was no clock on the walls, but only a desk, bed, monitor on a white wooden table. The alarm clock on the desk was facing the opposite way, so I couldn't tell what the time was, but only know it was morning.

* * *

I kicked the blanket off me, as it fell to the floor. As usual, I leap off the bed as I usually do back home.. What are my mother and father thinking right now? Did Naruto and Sasuke tell them, or are they thinking that I ran away somewhere, or maybe sleeping over at one of my friend's house without telling them as I always do..? I just hope that I could get home as quickly as possible.

One foot stepped out... and I heard nothing... good though. As I went out of the room, nothing happened, and I sighed of relief. When I turned right and began to walk, there was a sudden bam, and I heard footsteps.. I turned left, and walked fast thataway! There were no footsteps that way! Thank god! But the footsteps behind me grew louder, and more rapid. I began to run! My feet pushed me left, as there was some mysterious person behind me..

ACK! I fell to the ground, and quickly got back to my feet, but someone grabbed my hand. I screamed when...

"Sakura-chan, it's only us.."

A beam of light shined on me, and I saw it was Naruto and Sasuke... Naruto was holding my hand, and Sasuke looked at me with concern..

"Woah, goodness you're all right! Did he do anything with you?"

I looked at Sasuke in confusion..

"Who is this _he?_.."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at eachother, and I suddenly yelped..

"And you both became friends again...

They both nodded in smiles, and explained what happened.

* * *

They told my mom who was shopping at the grocery store that I got kidnapped. She dropped her bags, as she frantically told Sasuke and Naruto to quickly save me. Then, Sasuke dragged Naruto, who was too eager to save me, as usual, he does that with any mission or rescue, to the hokage's room. There was a bunch, no a LOT of boxes of medicine. One almost fell on Sasuke, heh heh, wonder how that could've been... but Naruto pushed him, and got hit himself. He screamed OW, as he glared at Lady- sama. Shizune asked what were they doing here and where was I? Naruto blurted I got kidnapped, as Shizune broke the bottles of medicine she was carrying. Sasuke explained the situation to Lady-sama, as she sent them with Kakashi sensei to the rescue.

The person who kidnapped me was never known, though. But Naruto saw a flash of pink up at the trees.. and he began running and jumping up to the trees. Sasuke got mad, and screamed WHERE ARE YOU GOING? Naruto said, TO RESCUE SAKURA! Sasuke went to follow him, and Kakashi was like, WAIT FOR ME! And off he went. But note, weird for a sensei to say... :P

* * *

(Lets go on with this as a flashback in a flashback, again, I know it's weird..)

_Naruto jumped and jumped, to branch and branch... as Sasuke followed him. Sasuke kept on screaming.._

_"WAIT! NARUTO, LET US KEEP UP!"_

_Naruto was still mad at him with the situation at the park.. He closed his eyes and pouted_  
_(Stupid). But in one second, he felt instead of going forward, he was going down.._

_"Naruto! You're-!"_

_In a flash, he was on the ground, knocked out.. Sasuke jumped down to him, and shook him._

_"Naruto.. Naruto!"_

_Kakashi caught up, and asked Sasuke..._

_"What happened?"_

_Kakashi was confused, and he asked where was Naruto as well. Sasuke looked at him like he was the stupidest person in the world and pointed to the knocked out Naruto, who was on the ground. Kakashi acted like he did nothing and screamed,_

_"SPLASH SOME WATER ON HIM!"_

_Sasuke, in a panicked state, got out a bottle of water, and splashed all the water on Naruto's face. And there was Naruto, in a flash, woken up, as he glared at Sasuke._

_"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"_

_As the three were in an argument ( well one was just staring at them), a kunai headed to Naruto. Naruto noticed and ducked. In one second, a billion kunais were flying from that direction. Kakashi took Sasuke and Naruto to the top of the trees, where the kunais couldn't reach._

* * *

_Everyone panted, wondering what just happened? Did they hear Naruto and feel Naruto and the rest were enemies, maybe. But all the team cared was that everyone was ok..._

_"Are you all ok?"_

_Sasuke looked at Naruto, pointed, and stated.._

_"It's all Naruto's fault! He's the one who yelled!"_

_Kakashi sighed, as they argued, but suddenly, leaves were rustling, and the tree was shaking!_

_The tree shaked, as the teammates tried to hold on, when..._

_"AAH!"_

_Sasuke accidentally let go, as he began to fall downwards!_

_"SASUKE!"_

_Upside down, Sasuke saw some kunais headed towards him! He squinted his eyes and..._

* * *

*sigh*

It was a lot to remember, as I finally finished healing... Karin and Suijetsu were upstairs now... So I got up, and went to the benches. I plopped down, exhausted after so much healing. Naruto was really bruised... who knew?

"Sasuke falling, wonder how he reacted.."

Mostly I was the one who was falling, and usually I scream, or just squint my eyes, and think of my teammates.. or people important to me.. Falling is like almost leading to comas or even death, it just brings back all the memories...

The memories, that give you happiness, sorrow, pain, and even some that leave a mark on your heart...

* * *

( Back to flashback!)

_"HAI!"_

_Naruto jumped down! He reached out for his falling, terrified teammate! Sasuke didn't notice Naruto, until he caught Sasuke! _

_"Sasuke, I'll throw you to the branch!"_

_"Naruto..."_

_Sasuke was shocked, as Naruto counted down, from 3 to 1, and he threw Sasuke, with Sasuke jumping, onto the high branches. Naruto, however, got in Sasuke's position!_

_"Naruto, what about-!"_

_"I don't care, I won't let my friends suffer the pain!"_

_Sasuke was left silent, no words could come out.. No matter what they did to eachother, would it always end up with forgiveness... was this what true friendship really is..._

_WOOOSH came the kunais, as one hit Naruto's arm, and another hit his leg... He was far from the ground, Kakashi brought them real high! Who can save him?_

_But then..._

* * *

**Ok, is this a good place to end? I think it is! Ok, I gave you more then I wanted! So, be happy about that! I hope you enjoyed, and here is a bit of a chat!**

* * *

**( This is when everyone is grown-up!)**

**Everyone is left dumbfounded, like, too shocked! Naruto turns to Sasuke, who looks like he's going to go real red.**

**"That's true friendship!"**

**Ikuto got Amu up, with some tap dancing suit, and did...**

**"That's your true friendship, that's yo-!"**

**"Seriously!"**

**Annoyed, Naruto swinged a piece of string side to side, as Ikuto activated cat ear mode, dropped Amu, and went towards the string. Naruto threw the string far behind him, where Kaoru was sleeping, as Amu just watched and said to herself..**

**" Let this be the revenge!" (Evil glare! O.O . . . . CREEPY! .)**

**Ikuto pounced on Kaoru, as Kaoru reacted in the way like...**

**"WHAT THE F****** GOD DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"**

**Kaoru kicked him real high to the air, everyone was dumbfounded, as they stared at Eisuke's wife...**

**"And I thought I was the strong one..."**

**She said as she was just standing up from her chair...**

* * *

**OK! THAT IS ENOUGH! OK, SEE YOU NEXT TIME and sorry about yelling. You'll see another episode, in maybe when I have writer's block, and next time!**


	6. The memories of friendship stay

**"... Everyday it is, that I fall off the road, I don't care about them, but for the rules. But should I know, that I should know, that... I do care for them... I don't want them to change, I don't want them to die, I want them to be at my side... They always cared for me, why can't I understand that? All I could understand, was that, I've been worth a scum all these years..."**

* * *

**Beginning of a new heart Sasusaku, hope people have seen my trailer! On youtube, there is a trailer of a movie coming up, and sorry, I did not mention of the movie but only the fanfiction. So here is the next chapter and enjoy. I do not own Naruto, please understand, even though you should understand. Oh, the name of the trailer video, The beginning of a heart, Sasusaku (fanfiction)! Next trailer that I am gonna show is the please be mine forever with some moments from please be mine forever and the beginning of a new heart. Hope you like it!**

* * *

( We will start off on the present then head shortly to the flashback!)

I heard silence up there, as there was a sound through that door.. That door, far away from me... The sound pounded through my head... I remember hearing that as I listened to Sasuke and Naruto, but then it got silent... Real silent...

And there he is, Naruto, right there, lying on the hard, sturdy bed. He was the hero who rescued Sasuke... I can't imagine Naruto, that kid save Sasuke... A smile curled up on my face... as I gazed with a admiring gaze to Naruto...

"He's such a role model... so heroic..."

I always felt like this, since he came back from training... I don't how to say it... with him, I always feel safe... Naruto...

He is the hero on our team... and I... feel like I don't want to leave this team... but there's Sasuke...

I leaned back, and looked up at the tiles on the ceiling.. There were so many, that before I could count them all, I fell asleep, dreaming about the story Sasuke and Naruto told me..

* * *

(Okay, here's the flashback! Hope you enjoy, okay why am I saying that?)

_Woosh, something gusted Naruto up to the trees, and it wasn't Kakashi-sensei! Who was it? Nobody cared of who it was, Sasuke and Kakashi sighed in relief and headed towards Naruto.._

_"Naruto, are you okay?"_

_Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's shoulders, but Naruto kept on panting. His pants were all drooping from the blood, and his hand was in a weird position..._

_"*pant* I'm- *pant* o- okay!"_

_Sasuke was silent.. thinking of the action Naruto just did..._

_"Here, an ointment and some bandages.."_

_Kakashi helped Naruto sit down... and Naruto began applying it.. Sasuke felt a sudden anger arise him, and he tried to calm himself down, but he blurted out..._

_"WHO WAS THAT STUPID PERSON?"_

_Kakashi looked at Sasuke, and said..._

_"Sasuke... you have to stay calm, they may find us... let's camp out somewhere..."_

_Sasuke clenched his fist real hard... He was angry at the stupid person, but he didn't say anything and glanced at Naruto. Naruto looked at him, but Sasuke quickly turned away..._

* * *

_... They found a campsite, in a place with no trees but few bushes. But it was just green, nothing else. After Kakashi set the camp... it was already starting to become night. The sky was orange, and Naruto watched the sun set. Sasuke was digging into his bag for food, when he eyed Naruto._

_"Naruto..."_

_He asked Kakashi sensei to prepare the food, and Kakashi activated his fluffy apron mode.. Sasuke could've laughed, but he didn't see him transform. He was headed for Naruto, who's eyes stayed fixed at the sky. Sasuke sat next to him, and watched with him. There was an odd silence, between the two, except for the crackling of fire and the gust of wind. There were no enemies lurking about because, there were nothing to hide in, besides, the bushes were as small as a bucket. _

_"Do you like it?"_

_Sasuke turned to Naruto, who he knew was trying to start a simple conversation. _

_"Yeah.. do you?"_

_"Heh, of course.. orange is my favorite color, well tied to black!"_

_Naruto smiled about a little, but it was barely noticeable.._

_"So, tired?"_

_"You bet I..."_

_Naruto stopped talking, and Sasuke looked down. Maybe it was a stupid question, since it is night, and he almost got hit by a billion kunais._

_"Sasuke..."_

_Sasuke looked at Naruto, as Naruto hid his face. He said in a hush, and in a second Sasuke was in shock._

_"I'm sorry, for all those words.. I'm sorry, for... starting the fight..."_

* * *

It was after that, while Kakashi-sensei was sleeping, they sneaked off to save me... They also told me that they never knew who kidnapped me... never...

They brought me back, and my mother immediatlly grabbed me, and burst to tears. I told her I was sorry, and she said there was no need. It was a happy ending... but a few months after that, Sasuke left...

(End of flashback)

* * *

My eyes opened to reality, I knew it was a dream, but that really happened, didn't it? It was a happy ending for them, until Sasuke left... But when, I looked at the bed, Naruto was gone!

Gone? Where the god heck did he go? Did he run away? Did he-?

"Sakura-chan? Why is your face like that?"

I turned around to see, someone sitting up, and it was Naruto. Oh, I thought, I was looking at the wrong bed. In this room, there were three beds, and I was sleeping on the middle bed.

"You... were sleeping, did anything happen?"

Wait, wait... was he watching me? I didn't reply and looked at him like he was crazy!

"Were you-!"

"I just woke up! When I woke up, you woke up..."

"Oh."

It was simple as that. Naruto grew silent. Did he forget about before? Or, did he not want to bring it up. The thumping sound from before, it was still going about, until the door opened with a creak and there was Suijetsu...

"We're not going with Karin, she doesn't want to go with Naruto..."

"..."

Naruto had a troubled look on his face. It was a misunderstanding, I know, but can't Karin understand that Naruto was talking to Sasuke? It's hard to explain, in a situation where Sasuke is missing.

"What do you want with us?"

I gasped, as Naruto took me closer to him. I closed my eyes, in worry, but Suijetsu said..

"Naruto, Sasuke ran away for some parent reason, and now.."

"What?"

I let go, as Naruto got up in a flash, in a worried position. Is it bad to look for him? Or is it bad for him to be missing? I was confused and scared at the same time. I don't know why I was frightened, maybe because .. of Naruto's reaction.

"If Sasuke ran away, the people from the other villages, can catch him!"

I knew it, and I got up this instant. Suijetsu sighed.

"Why do you think I want you guys in this?"

* * *

And so, it ended up, me and Naruto, ready for action, went on one side, and Suijetsu and Jugo went to the other. Jugo was nice, he was the most polite man I have ever met... Naruto can be a little kiddish at times, you know?

"Sakura... why did you run off?"

I looked at Naruto, and I knew he was talking about, the time the whole team reunited with him..

"It's personal.."

"You still have feelings for him?"

That ringed my ears.. but, it was yes, and I wanted to tell Naruto. I couldn't though... Naruto, would think of me as a dis-

"Sakura, it's okay if you like him.."

I looked at Naruto, as he put his hands on my shoulders.

"He is always gonna be our teammate, no matter what, he is always gonna be our friend, no matter how much he hates us, because... we think of him as a friend..."

I was silent, Naruto... he understands everything... I just feel like I could...

"Sakura..."

My arms wrapped around him tightly, and I wetted his collar with my tears. A swarm of them came from my eyes, taking over my courage to hold them in...

"Thank you, Naruto..."

We stood still for a moment, but I heard someone from my left call out...

"Who's there?"

And that... was the familiar voice I had heard confess in his own diary... but only if...

But only if he can show himself...

* * *

**Ok, thats the end...! Here's the next episode, of the chat! Well, in a different scene!**

* * *

**"Ok, didn't she just do that before?" Naruto said.**

**"Yeah, I think I did.." Sakura said as her hand was on her mouth.**

**"She's still my wife..." Sasuke said, as he grabbed Sakura.**

**"EEK! NOT AGAIN!" Sakura screamed, as she was wrapped around with Sasuke's arm.**

**"HEY HEY, I HAVE MY WIFE!"**

**"WHO KNOWS, YOU MAY WANT TWO WIVES!"**

**"THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!"**

**Yamato, was coming in from the kitchen, with a spoon.**

**"Anyone want soba noodles?"**

**Suddenly, a pack of heavy scrolls hit him.. **

**"YEOW! WHY ARE THERE STARS AROUND MY MY MY !"**

**"Oh god..." Ryonita whispered to herself as she went to Yamato, who was lying on the ground..**

**"Um, Natsu, could you hand me a bandage, Yamato got a cut!"**

**"Sure! Here!"**

**"N-no, that's a fireball!"**

**"Ok, here!"**

**"NO! That's a BABY DRAGON!"**

**"Ok here!"**

**"Yeah, that is a bandage, on FIRE!"**

**Grey began singing... for some parent reason, with his hip-hop moves!**

**"This girl is on fire!"**

**Boruto said from the audience..**

**"Good job, but you're basically stating that you're a girl..."**

**HA HA, laughed Natsu, as Grey screamed to him.**

**"DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH AT ME!"**

**"PEOPLE, KEEP IT DOWN, WE'RE TRYING TO HAVE A RIVAL FIGHT!" screamed Naruto.**

**"WELL, YOU HIT YAMATO WITH SOME BAG!" Screamed Ryonita.**

**Ryonita opened the bag, and opened a scroll (she doesn't know this isn't an odd newspaper)**

**"WAIT, DON'T OPEN THAT!" screamed Sasuke.**

**"AHH!"**

**Suddenly, a giant cat that looked like Sai's son, Inojin created.. However, Kaoru came with Tama and said.**

**"TAMA, IT'S YOUR MOM!"**

**Hanabira came from the door, and said to Kaoru.**

**"Kaoru, that's not his mom, that's NOT!"**

**Too late, the cat blew fire... not on Kaoru but on the soba noodles..**

**"My my my, my my precious prec-!"**

**"Stop talking..."**

* * *

**Ok, that's it, hoped you enjoyed. You'll see what happens on this episode, and for the story next time!**

**OH SORRY PREVIEW! I SERIOUSLY ALMOST FORGOT!**

* * *

**I hear him, but not a sight... I hope Naruto has some trail..**

**"Um, Sakura..."**

**I go to him, and there I see..**

**"Beer? Oh no..."**

**We have a drunk Sasuke in our hands! **

**With Karin, she wakes up to a tweeting bird...**

**"She sings a lovely song, wait, that whistle..."**

**She sees a picture of the little Naruto...**

**"He couldn't have said that to me... but maybe..."**

**Does she finally understand what had happened? The misunderstanding?**

**On next time, next chapter, THE PROBLEM WITH BEER.**

* * *

**See you next time!**


	7. The problem with beer

**The dramatize of jthe world. The end of the ones. There is no sight, sight of you. Sponsoring the song of the wind, and let it be, a speck of a thought, not much to hear, not wanted by the hearts. I am unwanted, but wanted as well. A rogue but loved, and you may hate me so, but remember those of words, and those of actions. You have gone too far, for me. And now, now it ends like that, a stranger who was a bystander, to the worst of the world. A witness of the burden, and the memories... " Happiness brings smiles and tears, and sadness brings tears but never smiles." That whole thing is going to show up but it's a theme song for my manga acted love. I finished the first chapter and this is the first chapter I've ever done in my tablet haha. OK I can't do emojis, like the ones used for facebook. OK drunk Sasuke, here we come. I think you already know I DNON.**

* * *

I gulped, yeah it was only a few hours but still. Naruto patted my back and gave me the opportunity to run off, with him behind my back obviously. My hair swayed as I ran towards the bushes. Naruto had headed off to the other side already. I put out my arms, and pushed the bushes out of the way. They made a sound, a rustle, and a thump. A footstep, perhaps. Oh, no is he running away?!

"WAIT!"

I screamed before anyone. But when the bushes had finally gone out of my sight, it was decided, there was nothing there. Disappointed, I hung my head down in shame of not being quicker. Nothing though, I hope Naruto got something. When I stepped back a few steps, I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes. I heard Naruto call out my name as I opened my eyes and exhaled.

"Sakura? I think you may wanna see this.."

* * *

That didn't make any difference in my feelings, I completely knew that whatever he found was not good. There was no nonchalance in my mind, as I dashed off. When I reached where Naruto was, he had a face like he was so shocked and this is so surprising your belt should just explode even if your butt was not that fat. Naruto gestured for me to come closer, and he pushed part of the Bush to the right. When I peeked in, my eyes widened a little. I put my hand on my forehead and said in such exasperstion.

"Oh no, beer. We got a drunk Sasuke in our hands... ugh."

This was the worst, I mean, regular Sasuke is bad enough, but now a drunk Sasuke? I'm feeling so discouraged right now. The past keeps on blowing in, and I feel so sorry that it's the present, the past was the past, and everyhing. I really miss those times when the three of us were one team, one group of friends, a huge bond. What can he do running off so drunk? Go on a killing spree?

"Let's keep on looking. Come on Sakura!"

* * *

Naruto took my hand, and gripped it with such strength. We began walking down the clear path of forest. The sky sparkled a bright light, and the sun was blocked by the tall trees that had such leaves that stretches branch to branch. I looked down however, thinking about things, mainly of how I wanted to beat up myself. You know why, because of how I can't do anything right. But, I turned over my shoulder to the right, my face all gloom, my eyes all water, my mind all full, my heart all in ruins. I gave off a little whispery gasp when I saw a shadow, a distant silhouette behind all that green. I tugged at Naruto's arm, and he turned at me. Before I can quietly mention what I saw with my own eyes, Naruto promptly nodded, and smiled. We ran to the grass, and as we ran, the grass made all tiny rustles, and we squished all the little standing plants that just watched the stillness and life of the forest. The person or thing, us hoping it was Sasuke, was still at sight. Both of us kept quiet, and just ran and ran round the trees. We dodged gracefully, and kept close to eachother, and soon did I notice we approached a cave. It was so tall a 20 foot person can walk through it, OK a 10 foot person. Me and Naruto were both panting heavily, all flushed out, and our sweat dripping like crazy. We eyed the cave with such curiosity and hope, and longed for our former teammate to be in there.

* * *

"Is he in there?" Naruto asked, as he began walking.

"We'll just have to wait and-!" I began to reply, when...

"WHOO HOO! YOW, KAPOW!"

There was a weird sound there, a distance from us. We looked at eachother, and we were really surprised. It was Sasuke. Yes, we were happy we found him, but what has he gotten into?

* * *

(3rd point of view)

The sun was shining light through the open window. A beautiful tiny bird perched up at the edge. Its face cocked left and right, and tweeted and whistled. Karin began to blink her eyes, and pushed herself up with a yawn. She stretched her arms way up high, and opened her eyes. Her eyes twinkled as she turned her head towards the window. The bird was whistling a bit of a tune. Her eyes fixed on the innocent bird, she couldn't look elsewhere.

"That bird reminds me of..."

_From anywhere, I long to forgive you, I long to see you. My mind is racing my feet, my heart is fluttering with the birds, Although, whoa oh oh oh, oh Oh OH. And I've perched waiting for the spirits to take me away, if you leave me stranded thus tonight. If time is flying now, and we don't have much time left, let it end now. _

The first thing Karin got into her mind, was Naruto, him as a kid, smiling his regular dorky grin, and then her mouth mouthed something, but no words came out. She wondered if Naruto really said that to her. But, something came in her mind. Then, she grew white.

* * *

I began to jog, my feet springing off the floor. But, it just seemed like I was running. Maybe I was. Every minute, or just over and over again, I looked back and Naruto's eyes met mine, and he smiled, reassuring he was good and I wasn't going too fast. I smiled back, when presently, I turned back, THERE was literally so much bottles of beer that Naruto even screamed..

"WHAT THE GOD HELL?"

Then, from some door, like entrance, Sasuke came in, with a devious, drunk smile. Naruto patted my shoulder and stepped in front of me. I knew he didn't want Sasuke to pounce or do whatever on me.

"HALO, BUDS!"

Naruto smirked, and said in a tone like he was better than everyone...

"A half naked, drunk evil rogue criminal. I know I never use this word but this is so pathetic." said Naruto, chuckling as he assumed I found that funny as well, which I didn't. I put myself right in front of Sasuke, he was drunk, by the time we brought him back, he'd still be drunk. Sasuke looked into my eyes, with his huge dark, twinkling eyes. Wait, is he trying to flirt with me? Oh my god, I thought, as I grabbed Sasuke by the arm, and tried to pull him up. I did, but by that time, there was a mischievous smile on his face, and he abruptly shook his arm out within my grasp, and when I stepped back, he was stepping forward. Naruto stammered as I dashed behind him.

"I'm the moon, you're the sun, I'm the prince, you're the princess. You know I'm never a bore."

Naruto tried to look so angry, but Sasuke wasn't the least bit frightened.

"Don't run away, come on and play, let's have a little fun!"- added Sasuke, still walking towards me, slowly and steathily, The angst rose and the suspension of the moment was at its best of power. The minute you think nothing will happen, instead...

"Hey! We find you and this is all the reward you can give to us for it?"- I screamed as I tried to interrupt Sasuke. However, he made a confused face and shrugged. He reached into his pocket, and took out, a rose...

* * *

**OK, so let's end the chap here, i know it's short but hey, long enough for a chapter. By the way, Sasuke was drunk when he gave a rose so don't get any thoughts, haha sorry. Ok, I'll do an "episode" next time since everyone's shopping at the konoha mall. Preview time!**

* * *

**Sasuke snaps out of his state and that's only when they were taking a rest at some random tree. When he eyes Naruto..**

**"You!"**

**The trouble will begin!**

* * *

**Karin was running by now, and she instantly put on her sweater. She was close to tears now. She finally knew the reason why Naruto said those words.**

**He screamed it to Sakura.**

**On next time, next chapter, Those dark times..**

* * *

**OK, see ya next time! Who knows what will happen next! Even though you kinda know!**


End file.
